


A Strange Act

by ripplegrin



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, F/M, I have no idea how tags work, OCs - Freeform, its technically fanfiction?, meiyo is a changeling, non Canon, whatever, which means anyway you want it just the way you need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripplegrin/pseuds/ripplegrin
Summary: Meiyo is given the job of assassinating an upstart in the orzhovian guild but due to a strange feeling in their chest can't muster up enough reason to kill her.





	A Strange Act

The only thing worse than visiting kaladesh was having to visit anyone associated with the orhzhov. Thrulls may just be sloughed off flesh and bone but feeling parts of your body change into them felt like your pores were vomiting. The deformities of most of the ‘nobles’ that frequented the place didn’t help for that either. Meiyo’s reason for coming was not pleasure or really business, mostly curiosity. With their distaste for this place, one can only guess how powerful this curiosity was. Someone has been climbing the ranks and most normal people, and even guild members, have been brushing it off. Her name was Aja Nadezha and, to others, her beauty was intoxicating. Tanned bronze skin that caught the eye of any passersby and blond hair that put angels to shame. There was talk that if she kept rising, she’d overtake Teysa as the face of the guild. Meiyo was not focused on this aspect, however, their goal was merely to ask questions… and perhaps gain a bit more funds from one of their contacts. Not all orzhov members enjoyed a fresh recruit rising this quickly, no matter the beauty. After a long and arduous time finding a meeting time, one opened and they ran as quickly as possible to her room to both finish this quickly and to keep their lunch where it belongs.

The golden lit room had a multitude of veils and the emblazoned guild symbol; some of the veils they swore they saw the last time they were in Fiora but they didn’t know enough about textiles to make a bold assumption. Both the lightning and the excessively resplendent veils emphasized her pear-shaped figure, clad in clothes that could rival the ostentatious robes that the guild leaders would wear. The only form of being, if it could be called that, in the room was a thrull, that was clearly not hers, was feeding her from a massive platter of dew covered grapes. Either she thought Meiyo was special in some way or this was the way she greeted all guests she had. Impressed was a phrase you could use to describe Meiyo’s opinion of this. Confused, concerned, and exhausted also fit. Why didn’t she have a seat for guests. The time for idle thoughts was ending as she slowly sat herself up on her couch, encouraging them closer with a finger. They made no steps further and she gave off a small sigh.

“Do what do I owe the wonderful pleasure, mister…?” She softly gasped and reached up to cover her mouth. “Ahh, or is it miss…?”

“Meiyo. Honorifics are annoying so call me by name.” The curt phrase was said as respectfully as possible with a bow for emphasis. “I’m here for a few questions, nothing more. Nothing less.”

“Ahh, You are? Then please ask away… Meiyo.” The way she said their name was like how a rich person would smell the cork of a decade aged wine bottle. A slight chill went down their spine, but they weren’t sure it was due to her voice or something beneath the surface. They took a deep breath and slowly began to speak.

“My first question is simple: How long have you been in ravnica?” This wasn’t a trap by any means but if she was a walker, it could be taken that way. If they were, that would answer several other questions as well.

“Hmm... It’s been quite some time now, I can’t remember when I first found myself at Ravnica’s borders.” She taps her chin thoughtfully, humming slightly. Her eyes roamed the room for a moment, as if the walls would give her an answer, before falling on them. She seemed to almost stare through them now. “Probably longer than you’ve been alive.” She was teasing them. She was lying but about the time or remembering when she arrived, they didn’t know. They did learn that she wasn’t a native; a native wouldn’t have been on the borders since there are no real borders to ravnica. It explained her looks and how their flesh has been trying and, for the first time, failing to shift into whatever she is. Thoughts of her being a shapeshifter flooded their mind, but a deep breath quickly quelled them.

“Very well, I suppose that’s good enough for what I need. Next question should be equally easy. Do you know why you rose through the ranks so quickly? I have a few theories, but I prefer learning from the source.” Murders are most of the theories with a bit of blackmail as a topping. Something felt off however. Normally people were a bit more…. Careful with what they told.

A girlish glee seemed to come over Aja with this question, a broad smile that flashed her teeth spreading over her face. “Why, can’t you see?” She gave a low chuckle, feminine but it still held a bit of a rumble to it. “My charm and my good looks I’m sure.” Another laugh, though this one sounded even more girly, a higher pitch to it. “I’m no stranger to politics, darling, I know how to intrigue and dare, and it’s brought me higher places.” Meiyo wondered what could be higher than where she currently was. Assuming she rose higher with the orzhov, she’d lose her flesh and based on how she set up the room for their entry, that was extremely unlikely. They never really had thoughts of the attractiveness of random people. The woman’s magic could be the cause, if it was active.

“Before I finish my questions, do you have any for me? It’s only fair since I’ve been using up so much of your time.” This was common for Meiyo. With an exchange of power, a person will happily lower their guard and if everything went according to plan, a few more zinos would enter Meiyo’s purse.

Aja finally sat up and moved her hair behind her. The thrull attempted to offer her more grapes but was quickly pushed away. If a creature without any real emotions or facial muscles could look emotionally crushed, it looked like that, a distressed dust bunny. She drummed her fingers across her chin, sending several long views over Meiyo, which made the few minutes feel like centuries. Centuries of being stared at like prey.

“Any reason for all the questions? Are you a fan or more of a journalist who has never heard of me? Quite foolish for your… employers to not tell you anything about me.” Two of her fingers danced on her chin as she flashed another graceful, albeit predatory, smile at her guest. This was by no means an uncommon question and it was usually the cue for the true reason to come here would announce itself with the sound of metal against flesh. Something felt strange about this to Meiyo, however. Outside of the thrull, they didn’t feel the need to shift between forms which was a rarity they only experienced in the presence of their first meeting with Samger. Something felt familiar, but not too familiar, about her. They sighed and took a step further closer to her.

“Originally, I came here because my employers told me to, ahem,” they began to list off on their fingers. “‘fricassee, mutilate, obliterate, exonerate, and decimate every part of you’ but after further examination, I’ve learned a few interesting things about you, though, I will admit most are just guesses rather than fact.” They reached into their coat and pulled out a small note, handing it to her as quickly as their body would allow.

“Their names and locations if you would like me to dispose of them.” A smile that would fit a demonic being, about to make a deal with a young child, seemingly crept along their mask. “I’m sure a lowly sum you could supply would be leagues of their pay grade.”

A humming of musical happiness came from the other side of the room. She finally rose from her throne, if it could be called that, and swiftly kicked aside the thrull. Her voice peeked out and felt much sweeter than before. It was enjoyable to Meiyo, a feat only achieved by Samger up until this point.

“That sounds wonderful! I’d love that very much!” Her delicate hand came to Meiyo’s chest and felt like something that a pyromancer would wear. “I’ll be sure to pay you triple and give you a lot more work from this point onwards! Be sure to come back within the next few days so I can test how well you work.”

With that, she let Meiyo leave. The return home was slow. Many thoughts continued to plague their mind. The thought of triple the payment was at the forefront but her voice still haunted them. The cadence was beautiful, and the tone was unforgettable. The feeling they had was something they could not explain but, since it was assumed it was bad, it was quashed. Much like the lives of several viashino that decided it would be a good idea to assassinate her. Apparently, the boros had fun figuring out how three viashino died, with a gallon of blood on each of them and not cut wound whatsoever. Samger, on the other hand, was ecstatic to eat some fancy food from a well-known establishment.


End file.
